Field of the Invention
This invention relates to braking systems for diesel and high performance vehicles and more particularly, to a vacuum back-up system for vacuum boosters in diesel vehicles and a primary vacuum system for high performance vehicles, such as racing cars. The vacuum system is designed to maintain a vacuum of preselected magnitude in the conventional vacuum booster of a diesel vehicle and as a primary vacuum system in the high performance vehicles, under circumstances where the primary vehicle vacuum pump or vacuum system fails in a diesel vehicle and vacuum is lost or reduced in the vacuum booster of either a diesel or a high performance vehicle. Accordingly, the back-up braking system of this invention monitors and prevents undesirable loss of vacuum in the conventional vacuum booster of a vehicle and thus preserves the integrity of the vehicle brake system under circumstances where the vehicle vacuum pump or engine vacuum system which normally creates a vacuum in the vacuum booster, fails to operate properly or generate a satisfactory brake-operating vacuum. In a high performance vehicle, the system provides vacuum for a vacuum-operated brake system.
One of the problems which exists in the braking systems of diesel vehicles and particularly diesel trucks, is that of failure of the braking system under circumstances where the primary vehicle vacuum pump or vacuum system malfunctions, thereby causing vacuum failure in the vacuum booster of the vehicle. Such failure can have serious consequences in operating the vehicle, since the vacuum-operated brakes might fade or fail under such circumstances. In a conventional diesel vehicle braking system the vacuum booster is mounted under the hood, on the firewall of the vehicle and is fitted with a check valve to avoid loss of vacuum. Further included is a vacuum booster line that connects to a vehicle vacuum pump for maintaining a vacuum of selected magnitude in the vacuum booster when the vehicle is operated. Occasionally, malfunction of this primary vehicle vacuum pump or other element in the vacuum system causes loss of vacuum in the vacuum booster and corresponding fading or failure of the vehicle brake system. In high performance vehicles such as racing cars, a problem exists in maintaining adequate vacuum from the engine to the brake booster in vacuum-operated brake systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved vacuum back-up system for diesel vehicles and a primary vacuum system for high performance vehicles, which system is designed to maintain a vacuum in the vacuum booster of a vehicle by means of an auxiliary vacuum pump and reserve vacuum tank combination.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vacuum back-up system for diesel vehicles and diesel trucks in particular, which vacuum back-up system is characterized by an auxiliary vacuum pump connected to a reserve vacuum tank for inducing and maintaining a vacuum in the reserve vacuum tank, which reserve vacuum tank is, in turn, connected to the conventional vehicle vacuum booster by means of a check valve to facilitate maintenance of a suitable operating vacuum in the vacuum booster under circumstances where the primary vehicle pump fails to maintain the operating vacuum in the vacuum booster.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vacuum system for vehicles, including high performance vehicles, which system is characterized by a vacuum pump and a reserve vacuum tank mounted on a common bracket for disposition beneath the hood of the vehicle. The reserve vacuum tank is connected to the vacuum booster of the vehicle by means of a check valve and vacuum line and to the vacuum pump by means of a second vacuum line, such that operation of the vacuum pump by means of a relay and vacuum switch mounted on the vacuum booster maintains a vacuum in the reserve vacuum tank and the same vacuum in the vacuum booster, under circumstances where the primary vehicle vacuum pump or engine vacuum system fails to maintain an acceptable brake-operating vacuum in the vacuum booster.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a vacuum backup system for vehicles and diesel trucks and high performance vehicles in particular, which system includes a reserve vacuum tank connected by means of a vacuum line to a reserve vacuum pump, which reserve vacuum tank is, in turn, connected by means of a check valve and vacuum line to the vacuum booster of the vehicle. A relay is electrically connected to the vehicle battery, the vacuum pump and to a vacuum switch that monitors the vacuum in the vacuum booster. The vacuum switch thus serves to initiate operation of the reserve vacuum pump under circumstances where the vacuum in the vacuum booster falls below an acceptable brake-operating level.